The present invention relates to a label printer.
Generally, label printers print information such as weight, unit price, total pirce, article name, packed-on date, sell-by date, etc., on a label. There are many label printers which also print a bar code in association with the recent widespread use of POS systems. In such label printers, it is common to use a thermal head in consideration of the printing accuracy of the bar code, noise when the label is issued and the like. Practically speaking, characteris, patterns, bar codes and the like are printed on a label synchronously with the feed timing of the label by means of a thermal head in which a number of heating elements are arranged in a direction perpendicular to the label feed direction.
In this type of label printer, it is a common practice to print variable information on a label on which fixed information has been printed. In this case, however, there is a possibility that the variable information may be printed over the fixed information. Therefore, it is necessary to check the positional relationship between the variable information to be printed and the fixed information. However, in the prior art, there is no label printer in which it is easy to check as to whether the printing position of the variable information is properly set with respect to the position of the fixed information.